Murder in New York
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Cut up legs have been showing up around New York, 10 murders in 10 days, Olivia Benson has a problem with alcohol, when her friend Haylee Richards is kidnapped, Elliot Stabler must help Olivia fight her problem and save Haylee, because it seems she is the only one who can...
1. Temptation

**Murder in New York. Chapter one: Temptation**

Olivia had not had a drink for 2 years, but right now, she needed one...

**A few days earlier:**

"This is the 10th murder in 10 days, what the hell is going on here?" Detective Olivia Benson asked her co-workers. "Is there a detective Benson here?" A delivery man asked, "I'm Benson," Olivia said, taking the package, "What is it Liv?" Detective Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner asked, she opened it and gasped, she dropped the box and her head started to spin.

Elliot picked up the box and gasped, inside was a picture of Olivia's best 'girl' friend Haylee Richards, blindfolded and tied to a chair, with a bloody and beaten face.

"Cap!" Elliot shouted to his boss, who was in his office at the time, he popped his head out and said "What?" Elliot lifted up the picture and the captain came out. There was a letter, that read, 'Dear my sweet Olivia, Haylee is stunningly beautiful, but you are gorgeous, your luscious lips and chocolate eyes, and your apple smelling hair, i know you,  
>but do you know me?' Signed E.<p>

"El, h- he knows m- me!" Olivia stuttered, this didn't seem like the usual 'Badass Benson', "Liv, it is going to be ok, i won't let anyone hurt you or Haylee!" Elliot said, hugging Olivia. he is going to kill her!" Olivia sobbed, "He is gonna kill her!" She kept sobbing over and over again, "Liv, come on, i'm gonna take you home, so you can have a nap, so in the morning we can work this case and fine Haylee!" Elliot comforted her.

They called a cab and got to Olivia's apartment, Elliot knew Olivia had a drinking problem, and he also knew she has an emergency bottle of wine in her cupboard, so when he got her into her pj's, he got the bottle and hid it. He lay on the couch and listened to the streets of New York City at night, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up the next morning to the toilet flushing "Liv, you ok?" He said, groggily, he walked to her bedroom door and knocked, he could hear Olivia throwing up, he walked in and went into her bathroom, he held her hair back for her, she finished and got up.

She brushed her teeth and swirled some water in her mouth, "I'm sorry!" She said, "What are you sorry for?" He asked, "I just-" She started but her sobs took over.

Elliot took her into his arms and held her as she cried. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Elliot, he smiled and she smiled back, they looked into each others eyes and Olivia moved forward, their lips met, Olivia moved back and Elliot followed, their lips still attached. She bumped into the door and they both laughed, "El, lets go find this son of a bitch!" She said, Elliot smiled, Badass Benson was back...TBC


	2. Old Habits

**A:N Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy, sorry that it's short. Italics are flashbacks.**

Murder in New York. Chapter two: Old Habits

Olivia was looking up at Elliot and she smiled, she was thinking about how close they were now Kathy and Elliot had split up. Elliot was in the middle of their divorce and he always told Olivia everything.

She was thinking about how lucky she was that she was with Elliot when Elliot smiled at her, "What you thinking about?" He asked, "Someone," Olivia laughed, "Someone I know?" Elliot joked, they both laughed and Olivia said, "We need to get to the station."

"I know, we have about an hour yet, we are okay." He said, "I'm going to kill this guy Elliot. He doesn't get to kidnap my best friend and get away with it." Olivia said, getting angry. "Hey, we will find her and get him, calm down," Elliot said, rubbing her back.

"Okay, sorry. Come on. Let's get ready," Olivia said, kissing Elliot and getting her clothes on.

The 1-6 precinct:

"Okay, Haylee Richards, 28 years old, kidnapped from her apartment by a man known as E." Cragen started to inform the whole squad. "Haylee lives on her own, she is a teacher and she recently broke up with her boyfriend, she never talked about him but I have a feeling he was violent." Olivia said, whispering the last part.

"Liv, what do you mean?" Elliot asked, "When we would meet for coffee and lunch, she had bruises and cuts, she said she'd fallen or cut herself cooking, but I knew there was more to it, I tried to get her to file a report but she wouldn't listen to me." Olivia explained.

"Okay, so the ex-boyfriend is our main suspect, Olivia anyone else who you can think of who had a grudge against Haylee that also knew you?" Cragen asked.

"No, she has a few friends, her students love her, no one would want to kidnap her that I know of." Olivia sighed, remembering the case which started her alcohol addiction.

_Olivia was sat in her living room, thinking about their most recent case. A 17 year old girl was found beaten and raped in Central Park. She had been using drugs and she was also intoxicated when she died, she was shot in the chest and left to die. She had no ID and no one had come to claim her body._

_It had been weeks and no one had called or came to the precinct about the girl. Olivia and Elliot figured out that the girl was a runaway and her parents died in a fire when she was 3. She was in a foster home and she lived in Chicago. The father would beat her because his business was failing._

_She ran away to New York to start a new life, but she got into drugs and was murdered for not paying her debt. _

_Olivia couldn't stop thinking about the case and how she and Elliot were fighting all the time after he had moved out. She wished he would just leave Kathy, all they ever did was fight and argue. Olivia spent more time trying to fix their marriage than Elliot and Kathy did._

_She was thinking about work when that's when she saw it. A bottle of wine, staring at her. She knew she shouldn't but she needed something to numb her pain, she grabbed a wine glass and poured a glass of wine, not realizing that this glass of wine would cause her so much pain._

"Okay, Munch and I will search Haylee's apartment see if we can find anything on the boyfriend." Fin said, "Liv, we can interview some of her friends, see if they know anything." Elliot said, they all went to their care and went their different ways.

Chance Harbour High School:

"Hey Olivia, Haylee isn't in work today." The receptionist smiled at Olivia. "Hi Claire we know, I'm here on business, I need to speak to Mrs Petersen," Olivia explained. "Sure, she's in her office go right on in." Claire smiled, Olivia and Elliot headed into her office.

"Katherine, we need to ask your teachers some questions." Olivia said, "Olivia, why what's going on?" Katherine (the principle) asked.

"Katherine. It's Haylee, she's been abducted." Olivia said, "Oh gosh, you should start with talking to Cali, she's in room English 134, her and Haylee are always gossiping at lunch." Mrs Petersen said, they both nodded and made their way to room 134.

"Miss Smith?" Olivia said, a tall blonde woman with dark blue eyes looked up from her desk and smiled. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked, "We have some questions about Haylee Richards." Elliot said, "Haylee, is she alright?" She asked, looking concerned.

"No. I'm afraid not, she has been abducted and we would like to ask you some questions as you seem close." Elliot explained, the woman nodded and sat down. "I'm Olivia, I'm a close friend of Haylee's, did she ever mention anything about an ex-boyfriend to you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she said his name was Evan something, she wouldn't say much but she seemed afraid of him for some reason," Cali explained, Olivia looked at Elliot, Elliot nodded realising that his name started with an E.

"Okay, is there anyone you can think of that would want to hurt Miss Richards?" Elliot asked, "No, she was always kind to everyone she met, but there was a student who was failing calculus and he blamed her. His name is Elijah Stevens, he's a senior, he will be in Biology now. Room 201." She said.

"Thank you for your time." Olivia said and they both went to question Elijah. After a few hours everyone returned to the precinct. "Okay so what did you all find?" Cragen asked.

Fin pulled out some pictures and pinned them on the board. "Her apartment was clean, we looked through her draws and we found some letters from a guy names Evan, they were love letters and they got very disturbing, but they weren't for Haylee." Fin explained.

"Well who were they for then?" Elliot asked, looking at the photos. "They were meant for you Olivia." Fin said…TBC


	3. Revenge

Murder in New York. Chapter three: Revenge

"What do you mean, they are for me? Haylee was kidnapped not me!" Olivia exclaimed, feeling very confused. "Olivia, we know that Haylee's kidnaping had something to do with you and now we have reason to believe Haylee was kidnapped because of someone who has fixated on you, they are most likely to be stalking you." Fin explained.

"What? How do you know this?" Olivia gasped, feeling very guilty and scared, "Olivia, in the letters, he described places you had been in the last 3 months and exactly what you were wearing, he has been following you for a while." Munch said, Olivia's faced dropped.

"Olivia, this isn't your fault!" Elliot said, knowing what this news would do to her, all the guilt would eat away at her until she did the one thing she had been so strong about resisting, have a drink. Olivia looked at everyone who was now looking at her and she felt like she was going to throw up, she stepped out of the circle the group had formed and walked, calmly, to the cribs.

She went straight for the back of the room and cured up in a ball on the floor and sobbed, she cried for Haylee and she cried for herself, she needed to get a drink and fast. She decided to get out of the precinct until Elliot or someone else came after for her. She dodged Elliot and the rest of the squad and thankfully Fin and Munch were helping Elliot find her and Cragen was in his office, she went to her desk and grabbed her purse, keys, phone and coat. She walked to her car and just started to drive, no destination in mind, she just needed to get away.

Cragen had seen Olivia get her things and leave, he knew exactly how she was feeling, he just hoped she had the strength to resist the urge to drink.

Elliot, Fin and Munch went up to the cribs and saw Olivia wasn't there, that's when Elliot began to panic, he went to Olivia's desk and saw all her things were gone, he tried to call her but it went to voicemail, he decided to text her, _**Olivia, please don't do this, you have come so far, this isn't your fault, don't drink, please call me, El x**_

Olivia was driving to her apartment when she heard her phone go off, she pulled over and saw the missed call from Elliot and the text, she read the text and teared up, she replied _**El, I'm sorry for just leaving like that, but I needed to get away, I'm going to my apartment, I'll be okay, I won't drink, Liv x.**_

Elliot sighed with relief when he saw she had replied, she read the text and decided to go to her apartment. He replied with _**Okay Liv, I'm on my way now, I'll see you soon, El x. **_and then he went to Cragen's office, he filled in Cragen and made his way to Olivia's apartment.

He arrived and saw her car parked at the front of her building, he sighed and got out his car, he saw the doorman Joe and Joe smiled and let him in, Elliot smiled back and went to the elevator, he got in and hit Olivia's floor number, it felt like forever when the doors opened again, he got out and made his way to her apartment door.

Olivia had got out of all her clothes and put on an oversized shirt and lay on her sofa, she curled up and began to cry, she couldn't believe Haylee was kidnapped, she couldn't believe she was being stalked, she also couldn't believe that it was her fault that Haylee was kidnaped.

Elliot got to Olivia's door and he didn't know whether he should knock or use his key, he decided to use his key in case Olivia was asleep, he got the key out and opened Olivia's door, all of her lights were off apart from a lamp on her stand near the sofa, he saw Olivia's fragile body, curled in a ball, shaking from the sobs, she hadn't heard him come in, he walked to the sofa.

He whispered, "Liv, it's just me," she looked up and wiped her eyes, "El, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry." She cried. "Shh, it's okay, it's not your fault," He said, he sat down and she moved closer to him, he put his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

He whispered "It's okay, Olivia, it's going to be okay." Until she had calmed down, she had stopped shaking, he looked in her eyes and wiped her tears, and then he kissed her, "I love you Olivia, I won't let him hurt you or Haylee anymore," He promised.

"I love you too El," Olivia said, putting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for another few minutes, then they both decided to get back to working on the case, "Okay, so Olivia has you noticed anyone following you? Anyone who you may have seen in the same place as you on more than one occasion?" Elliot asked.

"I don't think s- Wait, yes, this man, he has been to my gym when I have been there everyday and he is always at the coffee shop when I go there before work and at my dry cleaners when I pick up my clothes after work." Olivia gasped, thinking she was so oblivious.

"Okay, maybe someone would've seen him or knows him," Elliot looked at his watch, it was 3pm, "We can go to the coffee shop then your dry cleaners." He said, Olivia nodded, she went into her bedroom and put on some black slacks and a blue blouse, "Let's find her El." Olivia smiled.

**A bite in Manhattan coffee shop:**

"Hey, Kelly, can we ask you some questions?" Olivia smiled, "Sure, Ben, cover for me!" Kelly shouted to her co-worker, they walked to the back of the shop, "Kelly, when Olivia has been in getting coffee before work, have you noticed anyone paying any attention to her, or someone who is always here when she is?" Elliot asked.

"Now that you mention it, this guy comes in everyday at 7am and leaves about 5 minutes after you do Olivia, he gets a black coffee and a doughnut. I think his name is Ethan" Kelly said, "Thank you so much Kelly. Last question, has he ever paid with a card?" Olivia asked, "No sorry, always cash, but he has said to me and Georgia that if we wanted to get into real work to call him a few times, I'm sure she said he gave her his number. You should talk to her, she is over there," Kelly smiled pointing to a tall blonde waitress and went back to work.

"Hi, Georgia, my name is Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler, we were told you may have the number of someone we are looking for, a man named Ethan who comes in for coffee and a doughnut every day at about 7am?" Olivia smiled, "Oh that creep, yeah he gave me his number, I think I have it, let me check," She said, going to her bag.

"Here it is," She said giving Olivia a piece of scrunched up paper, "Thank you, we will let you get back to work." They smiled and went to their car. "Okay, now what?" Elliot asked, "I'm going to call it," Olivia said, "Olivia no, he is stalking you, you can call him!" Elliot protested, "Elliot I have to, what if he has Haylee?" Olivia said. Elliot sighed, Olivia dialled the number, "Hello?" A man answered, a man Olivia recognised the voice of…TBC


End file.
